


oof

by orphan_account



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: highschool aujust chats and group chatsdinah + camila VS mani + laurenally is the girl holding up the round number walking seductively across the boxing ring





	1. they meet

laur: maniiiiiiii

manibear: wot

laur: i did a bad

manibear: aren’t you at zayn’s party ?

manibear: oh god did you do the frick frack with him? don’t tell me you did the frick frack 

laur: i spilled my milk 

manibear: laur are you high 

laur: my milk is gone 

manibear: ah 

manibear: find some more, look in the fridge

laur: no dinah is mad at me

manibear: i am confusion 

manibear: we don’t like dinah, dinah is a bitch

manibear: she tries to one up me in dance class all the time remember ?

manibear: don’t make friends 

laur: she’s not my friend she’s mad at me 

laur: mani I’m scared she’s loud 

manibear: tell her to go away, why is she mad at you 

laur: my milk fell on her face 

manibear: HA 

laur: her face was just 

laur: right there 

laur: and my milk was just like 

laur: sploosh 

laur: and now she won’t go away 

manibear: then run away 

—————-

laur: okay I’m in the living room now 

laur: got me some cookies 

laur: life is brilliant 

manibear: good, where’s Zayn 

laur: frick fracking somebody upstairs I think 

manibear: find someone nice and talk to them cuz I’m tired 

laur: noooooo I luh you manibear please stay

laur: i don’t like people you know this 

manibear: nuh uh 

laur: :’(

————

laur: oh

laur: my 

laur: lordy 

laur: mani 

laur: there’s a hawt girl 

laur: like really hawt 

laur: super duper hawt omg she just saw me fuck where do I hide 

manibear: please don’t tell me you actually tried to hide behind something 

laur: she coming towards me fuck how to act natural 

manibear: say hi 

—————

laur: oof 

laur: big oof 

laur: so apparently she’s friends with dinah your fave 

laur: but she’s still super duper hawt and she getting me a drink now so gotta blast 

manibear: traitor 

laur: luh you too


	2. oh why did they meet

mila: yoyoyo its ya boy 

mila: skinny penis 

dinah: outdated n gross 

dinah: what you want chanch 

mila: love n support 

mila: remember that girl who spilled milk in ur face last night 

dinah: oh god that bitch jauregui is gonna catch these hands 

mila: she’s a puppy pls don’t 

dinah: what the fuck chanch no she’s a stuck up bitch like normani 

dinah: that girl in dance class is intolerable 

mila: bUt lErn is CutE aSfffff

mila: she kissed my hand n shit 

mila: dude ya know I gots a hand fetish 

dinah: wait wait wait wait 

dinah: wait 

dinah: you and Lauren jauregui 

dinah: kissing hands n shit 

dinah: when and why the fuck did this happen 

mila: at the party after the milk incident 

dinah: traitor 

mila: I luh you too 

dinah: don’t date her she’s mean and tries to act all badass 

mila: she’s hot 

dinah : I don’t care if she’s hot she’s a bad influence 

mila: nahhhhh we got high together it was lovely 

dinah: corruption 

mila: chill it’s not like I’m frantically stuffing crack up my pussy to give to her in prison or anything 

dinah : ....

dinah: where the fuck did u get that from 

mila: my imagination 

dinah: you’re sick 

dinah : tell me you didn’t shag 

mila: we didn’t shaggggggg

dinah: hm okay 

dinah: if u date her imma not play nice with her

dinah: she’s best friends with my worst enemy 

mila: ik ik but I don’t care 

dinah: I hate you 

mila: (:

—————

dinah: allysus 

dinah: I need ya help oh great holy allysus 

allysus: what have you done 

dinah: for once it’s not me, it’s mila

allysus: has she got her head stuck in a fruit basket again

allysus: hold on I’m coming over 

dinah: no no no much worse 

allysus: does she need bail 

dinah: let me finish

dinah: she likes Lauren jauregui 

allysus: .... okay 

dinah: LAUREN JAUREGUI 

dinah: NORMANIS LIL BITCH FRIEND 

allysus: dinah chill ur butt 

allysus: Lauren is a nice girl, she’s in my English class she writes poems 

allysus: she’s harmless 

allysus: let mila do what she wants 

dinah: I’m protecting her from those hoes 

allysus: no swearing on my Christian roblox server 

Dinah: soz 

dinah: but I don’t want them to steal away chanch 

allysus: you’re her breast fren 

allysus: *best 

dinah: HA boob buddies 

dinah: you are correct continue 

allysus: no one will replace you in her life 

allysus: even if she finally has a crush on somebody 

dinah: iTs LaUrEn FuCkIng JaUrEgUi 

allysus: I know dinah

dinah: ugh fine I’ll stay out her business 

allysus: good focus on ur own life 

dinah: thx allysus ur a saint 

allysus: ik ik :)


End file.
